Retrouvailles
by clems1692
Summary: Bonjour je cherche l'agent DiNozzo." ... L'italien se retourna, n'en croyant pas ses yeux...
1. Prologue

**Prologue :**

Vendredi matin :

Une jeune fille entra dans le bâtiment du NCIS, et se présenta à l'accueil.

« Bonjour, je cherche l'agent DiNozzo. »

L'homme devant elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

« Pour quelles raisons ? »

Elle se retourna, et vit un homme aux cheveux gris s'approchait d'elle.

« J'ai besoin de lui parler. »

« A quel titre ? »

« Personnel. Mr… »

« Agent Gibbs. Son patron. » se présenta l'ancien marine.

« Pourrais-je vous emprunter votre agent quelques minutes, agent Gibbs ? »

La jeune fille, avait de longs cheveux ébène, des yeux verts et ne devait pas avoir plus de 18 ans, après l'avoir détaillée, Gibbs parti en direction de l'ascenseur, laissant la jeune fille dans le hall du bâtiment.

***

« Tony. »

« Oui, patron »

« Une jeune fille veut te voir, elle est en bas. »

Tony fut surpris, qui pouvait bien venir le voir ici. Il descendit les étages, et se dirigea vers l'accueil.

« Bonjour, l'agent Gibbs m'a dit qu'une jeune fille voulait me voir. »

« J'suis là ! »

L'italien se retourna, n'en croyant pas ses yeux…


	2. Découverte et aveux

**Découverte et aveux. Partie 1.**

Tony se reprit avant d'avancer vers la jeune fille :

« Bonjour, Anthony DiNozzo. »

« 'Jour, Lena, on peut parler dans un endroit plus tranquille ? »

« Bien sûr. » l'idée de l'ascenseur effleura l'esprit de l'agent du NCIS, et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, voilà qu'il prenait les habitudes de Gibbs maintenant… Mais au lieu de l'ascenseur, le jeune italien sorti de l'agence avec Lena. Ils s'assirent tous les deux un peu plus loin sur un banc.

« Excusez-moi, Lena, comment ? » demanda Tony.

« Bianchi. »

Alors c'était bien ça, mais pourquoi elle venait le voir, lui ?

« Pourquoi êtes vous là ? »

« C'est moi qui voulait vous parler, à moi de poser les questions. »

« Déformation professionnel. Je vous écoute.»

« Apparemment vous savez qui je suis. »

« C'est pas bien compliqué, vous vous appelez Bianchi, et vous ressemblez à votre mère au même âge, alors si vous n'êtes pas la fille d'Ella… »

« Que vous avez quitté en apprenant qu'elle était enceinte. »

« Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai pas quitté Ella, c'est elle qui ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi ! »

« Ah, oui ? Et la lettre que votre père à envoyer à ma mère après que vous ayez appris ? »

« Mon père à envoyer une lettre à Ella ! Je n'ai jamais rien su de tout ça, ni qu'Ella était enceinte, ni que mon père lui avait écrit, ni que… attendez vous voulez dire que vous êtes ma… ma… »

« Votre fille, oui. »

Un silence suivit cet aveu, laissant le temps à Tony de réaliser qu'il avait une fille de 17ans, et qu'elle était assise à côté de lui… Puis au bout de quelques minutes, Lena reprit ces questions.

« Vous n'étiez au courant de rien ? »

« Non, Ella est parti pour ces études, 1 semaine après son départ, mon père m'a convoqué dans le salon pour me dire qu'il venait d'avoir le père d'Ella au téléphone, et qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir… J'ai essayé de la contacter par tous les moyens possibles, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse, après ça je suis parti de chez moi, ça faisait bien longtemps que je voulais partir… loin de mon père. »

« Maman m'as toujours dit que c'est vous qui l'aviez quitté. Avec ce que vous me dites je ne sais plus très bien ce que je dois faire.»

« Ce que tu pense être le mieux pour toi, mais je n'ai pas voulu quitter ta mère. »

« Excusez moi, mais il va falloir que j'y aille, avant d'être en retard. »

« Pas de problème. Si je vous invite à manger au restaurant, on pourrait parler un peu plus longtemps ? »

« Peut être. Je sais où vous trouvez. » Et elle partie sans rien ajouter de plus.

***

**Partie 2.**

5 minutes plus tard, open-space.

Le portable de Gibbs vibra sur son bureau, il l'attrapa et pu lire le message de Tony.

_*Retrouve moi sur le toit. Il faut que je que je te parle. T.*_

Décidément, il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette journée.

Une jeune fille venait voir Tony, et le jeune homme voulait le voir seul sur le toit du bâtiment. De plus, le « j'ai besoin de te parler » ne présager rien de bon, selon lui. Il craignait la suite, qu'allait lui dire Tony ? Qu'il démissionnait ? Ou qu'il le quittait ? Ces deux questions tournaient en ronds dans sa tête alors qu'il montait les escaliers pour rejoindre l'italien.

Quand il arriva sur le toit, Gibbs vit le jeune homme assis par terre, observant la ville qui s'étendait devant lui.

L'ancien marine s'approcha, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de son subordonné.

« Tony ? »

Ce dernier leva les yeux, et fit signe à Gibbs de s'asseoir près de lui.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est à propos de la jeune fille ? »

L'italien hocha la tête, avant de répondre à son supérieur.

« C'est… ma fille. » fini t-il par lâcher.

Tony put lire la surprise sur le visage de Gibbs. Malgré tout Jethro réussi à se reprendre rapidement :

« Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu avais une fille. »

« Je ne le savait pas moi-même avant aujourd'hui. Elle a 17ans, sa mère, je l'ai connu lorsque j'avais 15ans, elle en avait 16, ont étaient dans le même lycée, on est sortis ensemble alors que j'avais 18ans. » Commença l'italien avec nostalgie. « A la fin de l'été, elle partait pour ces études, je devais intégrer l'université dans la ville où elle allait. Mais une semaine avant mon départ, mon père m'a convoqué dans le salon, pour me dire que le père d'Ella venait d'appeler, elle ne voulait plus me voir… Je suis resté bouche bée devant mon père, avant d'essayer de joindre Ella par tous les moyens possibles… je n'ai jamais réussi. »

L'ex-marine écoutait attentivement son agent, assis à côté de lui, en train de lui débiter une partie de sa vie qu'il ignorait, et se demandait où toutes ces révélations allaient les mener.

« Quand je suis descendu tout à l'heure » reprit l'italien « et que je l'ai vu, j'ai eu l'impression d'être devant Ella 18 ans plus tôt, il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour réaliser qu'elle était ma fille. »

« Ella ne voulait plus te parler à cause de sa grossesse ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Non, c'est mon père qui m'a menti, le père d'Ella appelait pour dire à mes parents et à moi, que sa fille était enceinte depuis plus d'un mois. Mon père n'a sans doute pas supporter, le fait que j'avais mis ma petite amie enceinte alors que j'avais que 18ans. Du coup il m'a mentit et a mentit aux parents et à Ella. »

« Qu'est ce que tu aurais fait si tu avais su que tu allait être père ? »

« Je n'aurais pas laissé tomber Ella, j'aurais assumé mon rôle de père, enfin je pense. Tu sais j'aimais sincèrement Ella, si j'avais su tout ça… je ne serais probablement pas agent au NCIS, et on ne se serait jamais connu… »

« Tu regrettes ? »

« D'être ici aujourd'hui ? Non, mais j'aurais aimé voir Lena grandir, pouvoir être là pour elle, tu peux comprendre. »

« Tu compte faire quoi maintenant ? »

« J'espère revoir Lena, apprendre à la connaître, revoir Ella aussi, et mon père. » apprit Tony à Gibbs. L'italien vit que Gibbs était mal à l'aise, pour une fois, suite à sa dernière déclaration. Le jeune homme passa une main dans les cheveux et descendit dans la nuque de Jethro.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter. J'ai aimé Ella c'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui c'est toi que j'aime, j'ai juste besoin de la voir, lui expliquer ce qui c'est réellement passé il y a 17 ans. Par la suite apprendre à connaître ma fille. Et avoir une discussion avec mon père. »

« Je comprends et je serais là, quand tu auras besoin de moi. » assura Gibbs en prenant Anthony dans les bras. « Juste une question : tu n'as pas l'air si surpris que ça d'avoir une fille, pourquoi ? »

« Ca explique mieux ce qui s'est passé il y a 17ans, je n'avais jamais compris comment on en était arrivé là, qu'Ella ne veule plus me voir, du jour au lendemain, et sans explication. Tu rajoute mon père et ses « bonnes intentions » au milieu de tout ça, et c'est beaucoup plus clair.»

« Puisque tu parles de ton père, tu crois que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de le revoir après toute ces années, maintenant que tu sais ce qui s'est passé, ça va te donner quoi, qu'il sache que tu as retrouvé ta fille ? Et lui donner une nouvelle façon de pouvoir t'atteindre, et de pouvoir te faire souffrir ? Demanda Gibbs, en embrassant la tempe la plus proche.

« Hum… Je vais y réfléchir… On redescend, les autres vont se poser des questions. »

« On est partis. »


	3. Confrontation

**Chapitre 2. Confrontation. **

Le lendemain matin, Gibbs se réveilla et passa une main dans le lit mais ne rencontra pas le corps chaud de son amant, mais seulement des draps froids indiquant que l'italien était debout depuis un moment.

L'ex-marine se leva à son tour, descendit les escaliers, mais toujours pas de Tony en vu. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge : 8h55 – ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas levé aussi tard sans son amant dans le lit – il ne s'inquiéta pas, supposant que le jeune homme était parti courir.

***

Tony arriva devant l'immeuble qui abritait le bureau de son père. Il s'introduit dans le bâtiment et monta directement au 12ème étage, où il se présenta à la secrétaire de son père.

« Bonjour, je voudrais voir Mr. DiNozzo. »

« Qui le demande ? » interrogea la jeune femme sans levé les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

« Son fils. »

« Très bien, mais Mr. DiNozzo est actuellement en réunion. »

« Pouvez-vous l'informez de ma présence ? »

« Non. »

Au moins la réponse était claire et précise, mais elle ne démonta pas le jeune homme, qui pensa à son patron passant devant Cynthia et entrant sans frapper dans le bureau de la directrice du NCIS. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte derrière laquelle, depuis toujours, se déroulaient les réunions importantes de son père, sans que la secrétaire n'est le temps de dire un mot.

DiNozzo senior se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, pour se retrouver face à son fils.

« Anthony ? » demanda t-il surpris.

« Tu te souviens de moi ? Tant mieux il faut qu'on parle. » Déclara le jeune homme.

« Je suis en réunion si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ! »

« Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de ta réunion ! Il faut qu'on parle et tout de suite. »

« Depuis quand tu me donne des ordres ? » interrogea DiNozzo senior.

« Ne joue pas avec moi, soit on va dans ton bureau, soit je déballe tout devant tes associés et tes clients, à toi de choisir. »

« Je suis désolé j'en ai pour 5 minutes. » assura DiNozzo senior à ses clients, puis se retournant vers Tony « Dans mon bureau ! »

***

« Je t'écoute, que me vaut ta charmante visite après tant d'années ? »

« Comment as-tu pu me mentir, tu n'avais aucun droit de me cacher la grossesse d'Ella ! »

« C'est donc ça, tu n'avais que 18 ans, cette fille t'aurais gâché la vie, elle n'était qu'une bonne à rien ! »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que pour elle l'argent n'est pas la chose la plus importante sur Terre, contrairement à toi ? »

« Elle ne t'aurais rien apporté de bon, comment veux tu faire ta vie avec une femme, qui ne connaît rien aux vrais valeurs. Mais tu as raison, ça n'as servi à rien que je te protège d'elle puisque tu t'es débrouiller tout seul pour devenir un moins que rien. »

« Tu n'avais pas à décider pour moi si je devais savoir ou non que j'allais être père. »

« A cette époque, il me restait encore un infime espoir de pouvoir faire de toi quelqu'un. Avoir un enfant si jeune, aurait détruit cet espoir si petit. Et tu ne serais pas devenu un flic qui ne gagne rien ! »

« Tu voulais que je devienne qui ? Un homme à ton image ! Tu pensais pouvoir me modeler comme tu le désirais, que je devienne comme toi ! Un homme pour qui ne compte que l'argent, qui passe 16 heures par jours enfermé dans un bureau, et la seule chose qu'il sait faire en rentrant chez lui c'est boire et engueuler son fils pendant 6 heures par semaine, les seuls 6 heures qu'il passe avec lui. C'est cet homme que tu voulais que je devienne ?! »

« Au moins j'aurais pu être fier de toi, pour la 1ère fois, mais non tu as préféré partir et t'engager dans une voie sans avenir ! Aller va t-en, j'ai perdu assez de temps avec toi, tu m'as toujours fait gaspiller du temps, depuis que tu es gamin, et aujourd'hui tu m'en fait perdre avec une histoire qui date de 18 ans, tout ça pour une fille qui est morte ! »

Tony fut abasourdi par les dernières paroles de son père, il y a encore quelques heures il pensait à sa fille, et à Ella qu'il imaginait revoir, et son père lui annonçait, sans aucune émotion, que la mère de sa fille, qu'il avait aimée était morte.

Durant le moment où il était resté sans réaction, son père était reparti, laissant place à un agent de la sécurité devant son fils.

***

10h, Tony n'était toujours pas rentré, Gibbs commençait à s'inquiéter, le jeune homme ne courrait jamais plus d'une heure.

Il essaya d'appeler son amant, mais pas de réponse. Il fit le tour de la maison, il remarqua que les affaires que Tony mettait pour courir étaient toujours là, contrairement à son arme de service. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue, et réalisa que la voiture de l'italien avait elle aussi disparu.

Après avoir de nouveau essayer de l'appeler sans plus de résultat que la première fois, l'ex-marine tourna en rond dans la cuisine enchaînant café sur café, quand, enfin, 15 minutes plus tard la porte d'entrer claqua, et le jeune homme monta à l'étage. Gibbs monta à son tour, et trouva son amant allongé sur le lit, des larmes coulant librement le long du visage, son cœur se serra, puis il s'assit près de lui, passa une main dans les cheveux d'Anthony avant d'aller essuyer les larmes avec son pouce.

« Tony, chéri, que se passe t-il ? »

L'italien se blottit dans les bras protecteur de son amant.

« Tu avais raison, c'était une mauvaise idée… mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'y aller. »

« Ton père ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu aller le voir ? »

« Tu m'avais dit de ne pas y aller. »

« C'est vrai, mais si tu m'avais prévenu, je serais venu avec toi. »

« C'est vari ? »

« Bien sur ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit hier ? Que je serais toujours là pour toi quand tu aurais besoin de moi. » Assura Gibbs. « Que t'as dit ton père, pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

« Ella…il m'a dit qu'Ella était morte. »

Gibbs resta silencieux quelques secondes, le temps d'intégrer la nouvelle.

« Tu es sur qu'il ne t'as pas menti, pour te faire souffrir ? »

« J'en sais rien. » dit le jeune homme en se blottissant un peu plus contre Gibbs, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant. Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux et le dos dans des gestes de réconfort.

« Je vais appeler Abby, elle doit être au bureau ce matin, elle pourra nous dire si Ella est morte ou non. » Tony hocha la tête, et libéra Gibbs pour qu'il puisse attraper son téléphone.

« Abby ? C'est Gibbs, tu es au bureau ? »

« Oui, mais j'allais partir. »

« Peut tu faire une rapide recherche pour moi avant de partir ? »

« Bien sur ! Que puis-je pour toi ? » demanda la jeune gothique.

« Pourrais tu me dire si Ella… »

« Bianchi » intervint Tony.

« Si Ella Bianchi est morte ?" reprit Gibbs.

" J'te fais ça tout de suite. Mais pourquoi as-tu besoin de cette information ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu connaîtras l'histoire en temps voulu. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en danger, Tony ou toi ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

« Du tout. »

« D'accord, j'te rappel dès que j'ai trouvé. »

« Merci. »

Tony avait reprit sa place dans les bras de son supérieur, quand 10 minutes plus tard le téléphone sonna.

« J'ai ! Ella Bianchi, morte il y a 11 mois, dans un accident de voiture, elle avait 35 ans… »

« Merci Abbs ! Profite de ton week-end, à lundi. »

« Compte sur moi, à lundi, et embrasse Tony pour moi. »

Gibbs raccrocha, le jeune italien releva la tête pour voir son visage.

« Je suis désolé Tony. »

Le week-end passa lentement, Tony se faisant à l'idée qu'Ella était morte, et que sa fille avait du surmonter la perte de sa mère toute seule. Gibbs resta présent au côté de son amant tout le week-end le réconfortant comme il le pouvait.

***

Le lundi en arrivant au bureau l'italien avait repris son attitude habituelle. Dans la matinée le téléphone sonna, Gibbs décrocha :

« Gibbs. »

« Agent Gibbs, un homme voudrait voir l'agent DiNozzo. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Il dit être son père. »

« Très bien, merci. »

L'ex-marine se leva et prit la direction de l'ascenseur, une fois arrivé en bas, il se dirigea vers l'homme qu'il avait identifié comme étant le père de son agent.

« Mr. DiNozzo ? » demanda Gibbs.

« Oui, où est mon fils ? »

« Là ou vous n'irez pas le chercher. »

« Alors, à qui ai-je l'honneur. »

« Agent Gibbs, son patron. »

« Je vous plaint sincèrement, je dois avouer que mon fils n'est pas un cadeau. »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant c'est mon meilleur agent. Que voulez vous ?»

« Parler à mon fils. »

« Il est venu vous voir samedi à votre bureau, d'après vous ce n'était pas le bon moment, aujourd'hui vous êtes à son bureau qui vous dit que c'est le bon moment ? »

« C'est lui qui vous a demandé de descendre à sa place ? Ca ne m'étonne pas, qu'il ne soit pas capable de m'affronter après le manque de respect qu'il a eu à mon égard, il a toujours était et restera toujours un bon à rien… »

Gibbs plaqua le père de son amant contre le mur se trouvant derrière, s'attirant le regard des agents présent.

« Tony est le meilleur agent avec qui j'ai travaillé, c'est un homme formidable qui n'hésite pas à se mettre en danger pour protéger les autres, un homme dont vous devriez être fier étant donné que vous êtes son père, mais vous ne méritait pas un fils comme lui.

Si vous vous approchez encore, ne serait ce, qu'une fois de lui, vous aurez à faire à moi. »

« C'est un menace ? »

« Juste une information. »

L'ex marine lâcha le père de Tony et parti vers l'ascenseur.

***

« Un problème patron ? » demanda Tony en voyant arriver Gibbs.

« Plus maintenant. »

« Qui voulez vous voir ? » interrogea l'israélienne.

« C'est pas moi qu'il voulait voir. C'était Tony. »

« Quoi ! » s'exclama l'italien. « Et je peux savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui est descendu ? »

Gibbs désigna l'ascenseur à son agent, une fois celui-ci bloqué, Gibbs put reprendre à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes.

« Parce qu'il n'est plus question que ton père s'approche de toi. »

« Mon… père était là ? »

« Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas il ne t'approchera plus. »

« Merci, Jay. » murmura Tony avant d'embrasser son amant.


	4. Apprendre à se connaître P1

**Apprendre à se connaître. Partie 1. ****(Tony/Lena ; Tony/Gibbs ; L'équipe)**

Mercredi matin, Tony arriva à pied au NCIS, sur les marches devant le bâtiment il aperçu Lena en train d'attendre. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Bonjour »

« Salut. » lui répondit la jeune fille.

« Ca va ? »

« Ouais… Ca tient toujours votre proposition pour aller dîner ? »

« Bien sur. Quand tu veux à une condition… »

« Laquelle ? »

« Arrête de me vouvoyer. »

« Ok ! Ce soir ? »

« Pas de problème. Je passe te prendre… »

« 20 heures ? » elle lui tendit un papier « Voila l'adresse. »

« Alors, à ce soir, bonne journée. »

« Merci, vous, toi aussi. »

***

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'arriver avec au moins 5 minutes de retard ! »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Ziva ! » répondit l'italien avec un immense sourire.

« DiNozzo, tu n'as pas un rapport à me rendre ? »

« Juste un détail à rajouter. »

5 minutes plus tard, le dit rapport était entre les mains de Gibbs, il l'ouvrit et vit à la première page, le détail rajouter par son agent n'ayant aucune relation avec le reste du rapport, mais qui était bien plus important de tout ce qu'il pourrait lire par la suite.

_*Rdv avec Lena ce soir à 20h*_

Gibbs releva la tête le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent et Jethro sourit à son amant.

***

« Calme-toi Tony, ça va bien se passer. » affirma Gibbs en regardant le jeune homme changer de chemise pour la 5ème fois. « Tu es moins nerveux pour une mission sous couverture. »

« Ca au moins je sais comment gérer. »

Jethro s'approcha de l'italien et l'enlaça.

« Aller, calme toi mon chéri, cette chemise est parfaite, et si tu continu comme ça tu vas être en retard. »

« Tu as raison, je suis parti. Souhaite moi bonne chance. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, tu seras parfait, mais par contre avant que tu te sauve… »

L'ancien marine fit retourner son agent pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, et qu'il puisse l'embrasser.

« Aller, file d'ici, maintenant. » le chassa Gibbs, en lui donnant une claque sur les fesses.

***

Le trajet en voiture fut silencieux, mais une fois assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un restaurant, Tony commença à questionner sa fille.

« Pourquoi tu t'es mis à ma recherche maintenant ? »

« Je voulais finir mes études avant, mais après la mort de maman, j'ai été plus pressé de te rencontrer, mais mes grands-parents voulait que j'ai mon bac avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit, alors j'ai patientée toute l'année, j'ai eu mon bac, et j'ai commencé mes recherches avec les informations que maman m'avait laissé, soit ton nom, le métier que tu voulais faire à l'époque, et des photos qu'elle a gardée de vous deux. Alors quand je suis tombée sur un agent fédéral s'appelant Anthony Michael DiNozzo de 35 ans, avec les mêmes yeux que sur les photos j'avais peu de risque de me tromper. »

« En effet. Ta mère avait un homme dans sa vie ? »

« Non, ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, il n'y a qu'un homme avec qui elle est restée 3 ans, j'avais 9 ans quand il se sont séparés. T'es agent fédéral depuis longtemps ? » Demanda Lena, à partir de là un « jeu » de questions/réponses s'entama.

« Depuis 5 ans, avant j'étais inspecteur à Baltimore, Peoria, Pittsburgh et de nouveau Baltimore. Tu m'as dit que tu viens de passer ton bac, tu compte faire quoi comme études l'année prochaine ? »

« J'intègre les beaux arts de Washington en section photo. Comment t'es passé d'inspecteur à Baltimore à agent fédéral du NCIS de Washington ? »

« Une enquête commune à Baltimore, avec l'équipe de Gibbs, à la fin de l'enquête mon patron n'a pas apprécié certaines de mes réactions lors de l'enquête, il m'a viré devant Gibbs, qui, une minute plus tard me proposé une place dans son équipe. Photo ? La passion te vient de ta mère ? »

« Oui, j'avais mon premier appareil photo dans les mains à 7ans, j'étais subjuguée par les photos qu'elle pouvait faire… »

« C'est vrai qu'elle était très douée. »

« Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ? »

« 3 ans. »

« Vous vous connaissez depuis… ? »

« 5 ans. »

« Et elle s'appelle ? »

Tony ne savait pas quoi répondre à la jeune fille, comment allait elle réagir ? Il prit son verre, espérant gagner du temps, mais la jeune fille pas dupe de la gêne de son père reprit :

« Alors, comme s'appel t-_il _? »

Cette fois l'italien failli s'étouffer.

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta t-elle. « Désolée d'avoir était aussi direct, mais si c'est un homme ça ne me dérange absolument pas. »

« Jethro. » répondit Tony après s'être reprit.

***

Au même moment, bureau du NCIS.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Gibbs à Macgee.

« Euh… un meurtre à Norfolk. » lui répondit son agent. « Patron, Tony… Tony est… injoignable. »

« Je sais on se passera de lui. »

« Vous savez où il est ? » demanda Ziva.

« En train de dîner. On est partis. »

Devant la réponse de leur patron, Macgee et Ziva se regardèrent stupéfié.

***

« Vous vous êtes connu comment ? »

« Tu veux toujours tout savoir ? »

« Oui ! »

« Tu le sais déjà. »

« ? Va falloir que tu m'expliques là ! »

« Une enquête commune à Baltimore. »

« L'agent Gibbs ? Ton patron ! »

« Oui. »

« Wahou ! L'agent Gibbs le même que j'ai croisé vendredi matin au NCIS ? »

« Oui, cet agent Gibbs là. »

***

« C'est quoi cette tête Tim ? » demanda Abby en voyant le jeune agent dans son labo.

« Tony, n'est pas là… et la raison que nous donne Gibbs… c'est qu'il est en train de dîner. »

« Bizarre, il n'a jamais fait de favoritisme. Tu crois qu'on doit s'inquiéter ? » Demanda la jeune gothique.

« Non, je ne pense pas… si Tony avait quelque chose, il ne nous le cacherait pas. »

« Pourtant samedi, il m'a demandé de faire une recherche, sur une jeune femme qui est morte il y a presque 1 an. »

***

Lena se mit à sourire en observant son père.

« Un problème ? » interrogea le jeune homme.

« Non, mais après que maman m'ai dit que tu nous avait abandonnées, quand je suis partie dans mes recherches, mon intention était de te dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, pour pouvoir te rayer de ma vie définitivement, et maintenant je suis avec toi au restaurant… Si j'avais imaginé ça ! »

Tony sourit à son tour.

« Je suis content que ça ne se soit pas passer comme tu l'avais imaginer. »

« Finalement, moi aussi. »

Ils se sourirent alors que le serveur leur apporta l'addition. 20 minutes plus tard, Tony déposa la jeune fille. A la surprise du jeune homme ; Lena embrassa son père sur la joue avant de sortir de la voiture.

« Merci pour la soirée. » déclara Lena.

_à suivre…_


End file.
